


Stupid Purple Bastard

by Fundead (DragonThistle)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tbh I'm not sure how to tag this, it's just vanilla fucking but one of them's a monster and doesn't know how to stop, monster tom's monster dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThistle/pseuds/Fundead
Summary: A redhead and a monster are home alone and one of them gets frisky. What's the punchline?





	Stupid Purple Bastard

They hadn’t meant for things to end up the way they did.

But they’d been lounging on the couch, watching some shitty talkshow because there was nothing else on, and Matt had gotten bored. Then he’d gotten handsy. Then he’d started kissing. Tom, already halfway to drunk from a bitter argument with Tord that morning, had gone along with it.

Which is how they’ve both ended up barely missing the coffee table as they fall off the couch and land with a hard thud on the carpet floor. The television is a forgotten background drone as Matt cups Tom’s face in his hands and kisses him savagely, sucking the other’s tongue into his mouth, trading air as if Tom’s his only source of oxygen. Tom is already grinding against Matt, humping the front of their jeans together with desperate, breathy gasps that Matt steals into his own lungs. Tom presses his hands into Matt’s shoulders, fingers curling into purple fabric, bunching beneath string calloused fingers.

Matt grins up at Tom, his freckles almost lost in the red flush of his face. He slides his hands under Tom’s hoodie, licking his lips when Tom shivers at his touch and arches his back, pressing the bugle in the front of his pants hard against Matt. The air already smells like something hot and sticky and intoxicating.

“Pretty boy,” Tom purrs and he’s got that wicked grin on his face that looks hungry and sultry at the same time, “I’m gonna top this time.”

“Feisty,” Matt breathes and then giggles when Tom scowls at him. But he lies pliantly as Tom shoves Matt’s hoodie out of the way, bunching it under the red head’s arms and nipping at the exposed skin. He kisses his way down Matt’s chest, making him squirm, and then drags his tongue along the arch of Matt’s hip bone poking above pale skinny jeans. Matt bucks and Tom shoves his waist down with a powerful, inhuman grip and a hungry grin. Tom’s teeth are sharp and he sinks them into Matt’s jeans, tugging at the button until it pops loose and he can nose his way at the zipper.

“Ah, T-Tom…” Matt’s hands fly into spiky locks, tangling against his boyfriend’s scalp, pushing and urging.

Tom is having none of it.

He surges upwards, breaking Matt’s grip, and yanks the redhead’s hoodie up and over, twisting it around and tying it into a loose knot. He lets his fingernails drag down Matt’s bare arms, presses his thumbs against the sides of Matt’s neck, meets his eyes and waits for a confirmation. Matt tugs at his impromptu bindings, swallows, and licks his lips. Tom beams at him and it’s feral.

He skips the rest of the foreplay and works Matt’s pants and underwear off, tugging them off impatiently and then shucking his own clothes as quickly as possible. They’re both hard and naked and neither of them care that their roommates could walk in on them at any minute.

Tom digs his fingers into Matt’s thighs and shoves the taller man’s legs up, hooking them over his shoulders. All Matt can see of Tom is that nest of brown hair as Tom ducks down and licks at Matt’s hole. Matt whines about his hard and leaking cock but Tom just pinches his thighs and starts working Matt open with his tongue. It has the ginger squirming, bucking into Tom’s mouth as he’s prepped first by an inhumanly long and flexible tongue and then by multiple fingers scissoring him open. Matt’s a trembling mess by the end up of it and Tom sits back to give them both a breather, watching Matt’s chest rise and fall as the ginger twists his hips helplessly at the open air.

And that’s how they end up fucking on the sitting room carpet in the middle of the afternoon.

If anyone were to come up to the front windows and peer in they’d no doubt get quite an eye full but there’s no way the two of them can be seen from the street. The side window facing the the neighbor’s house on the other hand…well, if Eduardo wants to be a peeper then he deserves to get an eyeful of Tom grinding his cock into Matt’s ass anyway.

Matt’s head is thrown back, his legs hooked around Tom’s waist, his arms still tied uselessly by the hoodie as he’s rocked back and forth. He’s panting, letting out breathy gasps of air that might be praises or pleas, it’s hard to tell. Tom ducks his head and licks a strip of sweat from Matt’s heaving chest, pausing to suck a nipple before nibbling at the ginger’s jawline. Matt whines at him and retaliates by capturing Tom’s mouth in a kiss, catching Tom’s lower lip in his teeth for a moment before he licks at the inside of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Tom growls and picks up the pace and Matt feels Tom’s teeth sharpen in his mouth. It makes him smile. He’s getting the boy excited.

“Come on, big boy,” Matt coos. He forgoes any pretense of vulnerability and frees his hands from his makeshift bindings, grabbing fistfuls of Tom’s hair and yanking his head back, “Come on, come on, wreck me…”

“Power bottom.” Tom grinds the words out through clenched teeth, his voice guttural and vibrating like a bass drum through Matt’s chest. Horns are sprouting rapidly from Tom’s forehead, his back arching as his spine stretches into a thick tail. Matt watches with something akin to ecstasy as Tom’s monster form shifts and warps his body. Black claws pinch into the carpet on either side of Matt’s head and he feels rather than sees Tom’s legs crunch into a different shape, knees snapping backwards and paws growing to heft him higher into the air.

Then he feels a stretching burn between his legs.

Oh.

“Tom, hang on,” Matt tries to slow the monster boy down but Tom’s tongue is lolling out of a mouth that is more muzzle, purple fur and lilac scales rippling down his bulking frame, “T-Tom, slow down, sweetums. Hey, listen, I need you to—HNK!”

Matt’s words are choked off as Tom rams into him with a dick that’s still growing. Matt can feel the alien shape of it changing inside him, knobs of flesh pulsing outwards, the shape curling even as Tom keeps fucking him. Matt digs his fingers into Tom’s shoulders, gritting his teeth and trying to breathe as the monster’s cock expands, pushing against his insides and bulging outwards at a frightening speed. It twitches inside him, hot and big. Too big. Matt’s starting to see the curve of it in his stomach, pressing against his freckled skin, and he lets out a strangled whine,

“Tom, please—ah! Tom! Tom! Tom, it’s too— _fuck_! Fuck! Ah!”

Tom buckles down on top of him, pressing his muzzle against the curve of Matt’s neck and huffing wetly against his fevered skin. His tongue laps at the ginger’s shoulder, teeth nicking, threatening a bite with bone crushingly powerful jaws. Matt hisses through clenched teeth as his back scrapes painfully against the carpet, the burn just as fresh but nowhere near as painful as the one between his legs.

There’s a shift in weight and a big, soft, padded paw slides under Matt, propping him off the floor. Tom’s claws curl delicately around Matt’s side, protective and careful, cocooning him in safety and midnight royal scales and silver-purple fur.

Of course, Matt’s too preoccupied by the size of the throbbing, hot monster dick inside him to appreciate the sentiment.

He lets out a shout as he comes, eyes closed, breath stuttering in his lungs, his heels digging into the carpet as he keeps a white-knuckled grip on Tom’s massive shoulders. There are bright white starbursts at the backs of his eyes and he barely feels his own release splattering his chest and legs. But the bonelessly ecstasy doesn’t really have a chance to settle in because Tom’s still going to town. He’s picked up the pace, pounding into Matt with an unrelenting hunger and it’s all Matt can do to literally ride it out and keep his head about him. He lost his voice somewhere between the overstimulation and the bliss of having the entire shaft of Tom’s monster cock filling him up.

The Tom grunts, his pace faltering, and Matt kind of regrets not making him pull out.

There’s a noticeable swell in Matt’s abdomen by the time Tom’s done pumping his load and the stupid monster looks far too pleased with himself. He nuzzles into the crook of Matt’s neck, giving the other man a friendly love bite that will last for weeks, and makes a rumbling, cooing sort of noise at the size of Matt’s distended stomach.

“You stupid purple bastard,” Matt croaks, giving the monster a slap on the arm and wincing as the movement shifts not only the payload in his stomach but also Tom’s dick which is still sitting inside him, “You got too wound up and now look at us. We’re stuck. No! Don’t you _dare_ pull out of me right now!” Matt grabs a hold of one of Tom’s floppy ears and gives it a yank, making the monster pay attention to him, “You’ll make a mess in the sitting room and Edd will murder both of us! No, don’t _get up_ either, you idiot!”

Tom grumbles, whimpers, and snorts before settling back down on the floor with an irritated huff as if to say the entire situation is Matt’s fault to begin with.

It takes some awkward shifting and plenty of grousing from Matt about how uncomfortable he is, but they manage to get situated with minimal damage to the carpet. Tom’s laying on his side, his legs curled in such a way that he can hold and support Matt without strain on either of them. Matt is curled against Tom’s underbelly, his eyes tired and heavy, his head tucked under the monster’s chin and his legs shifting about in discomfort. Tom keeps nosing him and licking his neck and shoulders, trying to comfort him as best he can, given the circumstances.

“And this,” Matt says tiredly, reaching up a hand to give Tom some nice scratches at the base of his horn, “Is why I always top.”

It goes without saying that both Edd and Tord have a good laugh at their expense when they get home a few minutes later. But they get the pair plenty fresh towels and complain about having not been invited and Tom vigorously adorns them both with monster kisses before he settles down enough to shift back.

And if Tom is carrying Matt around piggy back style for a couple of weeks afterwards, well, then, no one says much about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologize for this when you convince me that Tom transforming while he's fucking his boyfriend isn't the hottest damn thing on the planet. 
> 
> In other words, I will never be sorry.


End file.
